paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Matever .357
|unlock = 34 |slot = 3 |price = $773,000 |mag = 6 |type = Double-action |max_ammo = 30 |rate_of_fire = 290 |reload_time = 3.6 seconds |damage = 95 |accuracy = 16 |stability = 20 |concealment = 20 |threat = 24 |achievements = }} The Matever .357 pistol is a secondary weapon in Payday 2, released as part of the Alesso Heist DLC. Overview The Matever .357 is a powerful revolver, rivaling the mighty Bronco .44 in terms of damage. However, the Bronco's power can only match the Matever's via the use of the Aggressor Barrel and the Flash Hider, which leaves the Matever with slightly higher accuracy. In addition, the Matever can accept Gadgets, unlike the Bronco. On the other hand, the Matever cannot accept any barrel extensions whatsoever, and its concealment, both standard and maximum, is inferior to the Bronco's, as is the reload time. Because the Matever and Bronco .44 act so similarly, being high-powered revolvers with similar rates of fire, damage, and reload times, they can be used more or less interchangeably. The Matever's increased accuracy and usage of Gadgets gives it a slight edge over the Bronco in straight combat. However, the Matever's accuracy suffers significantly when modified for concealment, especially with the Piccolo Barrel equipped, and its maximum Concealment is 26, compared to the Bronco's maximum of 30. Whatever modifications are used, the Matever is best used to perform accurate ADS headshots against enemies to make the best use of its limited magazine size and total ammo. Summary Pros: * High damage, especially for a pistol * Accurate * Little visual recoil * Ammo-efficient * High stability Cons: ''' * Low total ammo * Low base concealment which can only be improved at the expense of vital accuracy * Low rate of fire * Limited array of modifications '''Compared to the Bronco .44: * Higher damage, stability and accuracy * Longer reload time * Lower base Concealment * Smaller unique mod pool * Can use gadgets * Requires DLC, unlocks later and for a much higher price Tips * The Matever should be viewed as the middle option between the Bronco .44 and the Peacemaker .45: having better overall stats than the Bronco, the limited modification options and higher hipfire spread of the Peacemaker, and having neither the Peacemaker's incredible damage or the Bronco's potential accuracy and moddability. * Because the Matever is one of the only high-damage pistols to utilize gadget modifications (the other being the Deagle), the user should take advantage of this option with a laser/flashlight module of their choice. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= Trivia *The Matever .357 appears to be based on the Mateba 2006M .357 Magnum Revolver. The in-game revolver operates in double-action mode, though with the hammer locking back after each shot as if it's a single-action pistol, which is incorrect. **The name Matever is a reference to a translation error for the anime Ghost in the Shell. The English subtitles incorrectly refer to the weapon as a Matever instead of Mateba. It should be noted, however, that the Mateba in the anime was not based on the 2006M like the Matever, it was a Model 6 Unica. **The rarity of the Mateba was mentioned in the Matever's announcement site description. All of the various models of the Mateba series in existence are made in exceedingly small numbers, with even smaller quantities to have ever been imported into the United States. The basis of the in-game weapon, the Mateba 2006M, had less than six units ever present on American soil. **It is absurdly powerful for a firearm of its caliber, as the .357 Magnum rounds it fires are much weaker than the .44 Remington Magnum cartridges of the Bronco .44 or .50 Action Express of the Deagle. Despite the higher ballistic velocity, the latter two are bigger, much heavier, along with having higher kinetic energy overall. *It is the fourth revolver to be added to the game, after the Bronco .44, The Judge and Peacemaker .45, and the third to be considered a pistol (The Judge is considered to be a shotgun by the game). **Like the Judge, the Matever gains an underbarrel gadget mount when a tactical light or laser sight is added. *The Matever .357's Barrel mods are all named after Italian terms regarding sizes, with each term's meaning closely describes the associated Barrel. **"Piccolo" is Italian for "small", which fits the length of the shortest barrel mod. **"Medio" can be loosely translated into "median, middle", which corresponds to the intermediary barrel mod. **"Pesante" means "heavy and ponderous", which can be used to describe the largest and heaviest barrel option of the Matever. Gallery Matever 357.png|The Matever .357 as seen on the minisite 2015-05-22_00005.jpg|The Matever .357 2015-05-22_00004.jpg|Matever .357 with 3 mods equipped: Pesante Barrel, Noir Grip, and Micro Laser 2015-05-22_00003.jpg|Matever .357 modded for high concealment using the Piccolo Barrel and Noir Grip Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:The Alesso DLC